hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Season Overview The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average season, which featured 12 storms, 10 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. It was still a fairly costly season, as three of these storms caused over $1 billion in damage. The season was set apart from others by Huroncane Elsa, the second Great Lakes cyclone ever recorded. The 2021 season included two more deadly storms. Bill was a early-season storm that caused widespread damage in the Mid-Atlantic states, and Grace was a September storm that caused major damage in the Yucatan, northeastern Mexico and southern Texas. In total, the season caused 181 casualties and $20.7 billion in damage. The season ACE was 67.89, the first below-average ACE since 2015. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2021 till:29/06/2021 color:TS text:Ana from:17/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:C3 text:Bill from:14/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:TS text:Claudette from:19/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny from:07/09/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:C1 text:Elsa from:15/09/2021 till:22/09/2021 color:TS text:Fred from:23/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:TD text:Seven from:29/09/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:C3 text:Grace barset:break from:08/10/2021 till:18/10/2021 color:C2 text:Henri from:22/10/2021 till:26/10/2021 color:TS text:Ida from:31/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 color:TD text:Eleven from:11/11/2021 till:19/11/2021 color:TS text:Julian bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Ana was a storm that formed in late June over the open Atlantic. It meandered northward until it moved over an area of cold water and dissipated. It did not have any effects on land. . . ACE = 2.5150 . . . Hurricane-3 Bill Main Article: Hurricane Bill (LckyTUBA, 2021) Hurricane Bill was the first major hurricane of the season, and it made landfall as a category 2 near Virginia Beach, Virginia. It caused extensive damage in the area around its landfall, and it dissipated over north central Pennsylvania. In total, Bill caused 19 deaths and $3.7 billion in damage. Due to the extensive damage caused by Bill, it was retired and replaced by Ben for the 2027 hurricane season. . ACE = 23.0650. . Subtropical Storm Claudette Subtropical Storm Claudette was a weak subtropical storm that formed off the East Coast out of a frontal system. It never made landfall, so it caused no damage or deaths. Cape Cod did experience minimal waves, otherwise it had no effects on land. . . ACE = 0 . . Tropical Storm Danny Tropical Storm Danny was a weak tropical storm that made landfall in Puerto Rico. Danny caused about $3 million in damage but no deaths were reported. . . . . ACE = 1.3000 . . . . Huroncane-1 Elsa Main article: Huroncane Elsa (LckyTUBA, 2021) Huroncane Elsa was a weak hurricane that formed in Lake Huron. It was subtropical throughout its existence, but still attained minimal hurricane status. It struck Buffalo, New York as a 70-mph subtropical storm, and it was dubbed a 'Huroncane' by the NHC after its dissipation. Elsa caused 67 deaths and $3.6 billion in damage. The NHC decided to officially recognize Lake Michigan cyclones as part of Atlantic hurricane seasons, in the future, these storms were to be called 'huroncanes'. Due to the significant death toll and damage, Elsa was retired in spring 2022 and was replaced by Ellen for the 2027 hurricane season. ACE = 1.2675 Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Fred was a tropical wave that developed into a storm over the Open Atlantic. It made landfall in Newfoundland as a 30-mph tropical depression and caused $200,000 in damage. No deaths were reported. . . ACE = 3.1100 . . Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven was a tropical wave that formed in the Open Atlantic, but it didn't make landfall. Therefore, it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Grace Main Article: Hurricane Grace (LckyTUBA, 2021) Hurricane Grace was the second of the two major hurricanes in the 2021 season. It made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 2 and in Galveston, Texas as a Category 3. It caused major damage in these areas. totaling to 81 deaths and $13.2 billion in damage. Due to the significant damage and death toll, Grace was retired in spring 2022 and replaced by Giselle for the 2027 hurricane season. . ACE = 20.8025 Hurricane-2 Henri Hurricane Henri was a moderate hurricane that made landfall in Bermuda as a 60-mph tropical storm. It caused 3 deaths and $39 million in damage. . . . ACE = 12.3350 . . . . Subtropical Storm Ida Subtropical Storm Ida was a weak subtropical storm that formed from a tropical wave, but it was unable to form a fully tropical system due to high wind shear inhibiting development. The wind shear eventually ripped it apart. Due to not making landfall, Ida did not cause any damage or deaths. . . ACE = 0 . . Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Eleven formed off the Panama Coast from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Panama as a depression, causing minimal damage. No deaths were reported. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Julian formed south of Puerto Rico from a tropical wave. It made landfall as a 50-mph storm in Cuba and as a 60-mph storm in the Florida panhandle. It caused 11 deaths and $173 million in damage. . . . . ACE = 3.4950 . Retired storms Bill-->Ben Elsa-->Ellen Grace-->Giselle Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Costly Seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:LckyTUBA